The present invention is in the field of carrying devices, in particular for carrying equipment hanging down in front of the body of the wearer (suspended over the chest), e.g. photographic and video equipment, binoculars, range-finders, etc. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a device which reduces the load and burden from the individual""s neck while carrying such equipment.
It is often a requirement to carry equipment in a readily accessible and operable position. Such equipment is, for example, photographic and video equipment, binoculars, compass, navigating equipment, etc.
Traditionally, such equipment is carried by neck straps such that the equipment is indeed readily accessible and easily brought into eyesight at demand.
This however, is at times extremely uncomfortable, in particular when the equipment is heavy and carried for long duration of time. Even more so, the problem becomes worse when several such articles of equipment are to be carried, where at times a person may have mounted around his neck several straps which are both cumbersome and uncomfortable. In some emergency situations this arrangement may be even hazardous.
Various solutions have been proposed for dealing with these problems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,643,803 is directed to a supporting strap for cameras or binoculars and in fact comprises a pair of back straps secured to a torso strap extending under the armpits of the user and a hold-down strap for connecting to a belt of the user, where the binoculars are secured to the back straps by means of elastic cords.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,409 is directed to a camera harness including a neck band having spaced D-rings embedded in each end, and three pairs of straps having swivel spring closed hooks at both ends depending from the D-rings at each pair, adapted for supporting a camera at different levels over the wearer""s chest.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,974 discloses a camera harness provided with a collar strap arranged around the back of the neck of the wearer and an elastic strap passing under the armpits with suitable arranging devices, such as D-rings, mounted on the collar strap for supporting camera equipment from suitable support straps connected to the D-rings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,211 discloses an article supporting strap for supporting one or more cameras hanging down in front of the body of the wearer, where said strap extends downward behind the shoulders of the wearer and is connected with a stretchable or elastic part of the strap to a trouser band or belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,576 is concerned with a video equipment bag fitted with carrying handles, a shoulder harness that can be used with a camera harness attachable to the shoulder harness and a removable back strap so that the bag can be carried by hand, mounted as a backpack or carried as a shoulder bag depending upon the use then desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,942 discloses a carrying pack for photographic and similar equipment having a padded vest covering the chest of the user and secured to the user by detachable belt and straps extending to a lumbar member. The photographic equipment is secured to the shoulder area of the pack by floating adjustable straps. The pack is optionally provided with a weather cover to cover the equipment when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,761 is concerned with a multi-pocketed photographer""s vest which amongst others, comprises one or more pairs of straps extending from the should area of the vest for supporting photographic equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,545 refers to a universal strap having an adjustable length which may be easily manipulated to tighten around an object to be carried and then may be easily loosened up when the object is then laid down.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,917 is directed to a slipover carrying device for use by a wearer to carry possessions on the wearer""s back and comprising a movable pouch supported adjacent a back panel of the device which pouch is attached in a position such that it is graspable by the wearer for moving it between a back and front position, respectively.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel carrying device for use in conjunction with a backpack fitted at least with a pair of back straps (at times referred to as shoulder straps) and wherein the user is not compelled to wear an additional harness or similar device. Rather, the device is engaged with the backpack and the equipment to be suspend down in front of the body of the wearer""s chest is linked by suitable straps to said device.
The invention provides a carrying device for supporting articles over a person""s chest while wearing a backpack, such that the load of the articles is in fact transferred to the back straps of the backpack, thus borne by the user""s shoulders. The device in accordance with the present invention is modular for attachment at several locations of a typical backpack and may easily be removed from one backpack to another or stored. An important feature of the invention is that it does not interfere with the normal function and operation of the backpack.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided an elongate yoke member made of rigid material extending between two ends thereof, and a clamping member adapted for engagement with the yoke member so as to clampingly fix the device on a supportive member of a backpack; and where at least both ends of the yoke member laterally project from said supportive member; each of said ends is formed with at least one strap-engaging element for connecting thereto a strap to support equipment. When the backpack is then carried over the shoulders of a wearer, the equipment/gear hangs down in front of the body of the wearer.
The term xe2x80x9csupportive memberxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9csupportive portionxe2x80x9d denotes any of three possible locations of a backpack, namely a pair of back straps of the backpack, a carrying handle fitted at the top of the backpack adapted for carrying the backpack by hand and a flap-type cover of a backpack, typically a top such cover.
Preferably the yoke member spans longer than the neck width of an adult individual. In accordance with one embodiment, one of the yoke member and the clamping member is formed with an indented portion extending at least the span of the flap of a backpack, where in accordance with one particular embodiment, the indented portion is in the range of between about 15 cm to 30 cm.
In accordance with one embodiment, the yoke member is engaged with the clamping member by at least a pair of fastening members fitted adjacent the ends of the clamping member. Optionally, the yoke member is engaged with the clamping member by a centrally positioned bolt, whereby the device is configured to be attached to a carrying handle of the backpack. Typically but not necessarily, the fastening members are bolts. In accordance with other embodiments, the fastening members are clamps.
The invention is also concerned with a carrying system comprising a backpack formed with at least one supportive portion and at least one carrying device as defined by the present invention, with at least a pair of straps associated with each of the at least one carrying device and attached to the strap-engaging elements for suspending over the shoulders of the individual and articulating thereto the gear.
According to a feature of the invention, the straps are fitted at their end with quick-release type fasteners engageable with the equipment or corresponding straps attached thereto. By one embodiment of the invention, one strap is fitted with a male-component and the other strap is fitted with a female-component of the quick-release fastener, thereby being engageable with one another.
In order to prevent the gear suspended from the straps to dangle freely, the straps supporting the gear are engageable with the back straps of the backpack. This may be for example by providing a Velcro(trademark) fastener or a hook, etc.